ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Super Friends(2019 TV Series)
DC Super Friends is an American animated superhero action-comedy television series that is a reboot of the 1970s and 1980s TV series of a similar name. The series is produced by Jim Krieg, Butch Lukic, and Alan Burnett. Plot The series features the adventures of Superheroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the other Members of The Super Friends as they battle the thirteen supervillains of the Legion of Doom and other threats to Earth. The Super Friends The Super Friends are a team of superheroes that work together to help mankind and protect the world from danger. Super Friends members Superman: 'the leader of the Super Friends and The Man of Steel '''Batman: '''Second In command Of the Super Friends and the Dark Knight of Gotham City '''Wonder Woman: '''Warrior princess of the Amazonian people and third in command of the Super Friends. '''Cyborg: '''The Super Friend's chief technician and gadgeteer. '''The Flash: '''the fastest man alive. '''Green Lantern: ' an inter-galactic police officer and member of the '''Green Lantern Corps, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his ability to overcome great fear. The strength of his willpower allows him to wield the universe's mightiest weapon, a power ring controlled by his thoughts. Aquaman: '''a superhero and the ruler of the seas. '''Hawkman: '''a winged vigilante who fights crime using a flight harness made from Nth metal and a mace. '''Robin: '''the Boy Wonder and sidekick to Batman. '''Firestorm: '''a nuclear-powered super-hero with the ability to transmute elements. '''Blue Beetle: '''a latino teenager who uses the Blue Beetle's Scarab in order to construct himself an exoskeleton suit. He fights crime with this suit and calls himself the Blue Beetle. '''Red Tornado: '''an android super-hero with wind-manipulation powers in addition to incredible strength and speed. Legion of Doom The '''Legion of Doom is a group of supervillains led by Lex Luthor. the Legion of Doom would enact various plots against the Super Friends, only to be met with defeat by the end of the story. Often, however, they would escape capture through a last-minute escape plan. The Hall of Doom was often positioned in a swamp outside Gotham City. It resembled Darth Vader's helmet. It could fly and be remote-controlled, and travel through time and another dimensions. The Legion of Doom often used it to escape, for example rays from it could teleport the Legion. Members Bizarro: '''Twisted doppelganger of Superman from Bizarro World '''Black Manta: '''Deep sea diver and would-be ocean conqueror and the archenemy of the superhero Aquaman. '''Brainiac: '''an extraterrestrial android. He is one of Superman's primary enemies. '''Captain Cold: '''Blue-suited master of low temperatures and a bitter enemy to the Flash '''Cheetah: '''a humanoid cheetah with a tail, pointed ears and various cat like changes to an otherwise human body and the archenemy of Wonder Woman. '''Giganta: '''a female super-villain with the ability to drastically increase her size and shape, acting as an enemy to Wonder Woman. '''Gorilla Grodd: '''an evil and super-intelligent gorilla who gained mental powers after being exposed to the radiation of a meteorite. '''Lex Luthor: '''Mad scientist and founder/leader of the Legion of Doom and the archenemy of Superman. '''Riddler: '''a super-villain enemy of '''Batman who commits crimes revolving around an obsession with riddles. Scarecrow: '''a brilliant psychologist turned super-villain who fights '''Batman in Gotham City, specializing in techniques and chemicals that manipulate fear. '''Sinestro: '''a former member of the Green Lantern Corps who was banished into the anti-matter universe of Qward. He acquired a power ring that emits yellow energy to counter the Green Lantern's green energy. '''Solomon Grundy: '''A super-powered gangster revived as a zombie in Slaughter Swamp '''Toyman: '''a criminal who uses toy-based or toy-themed devices and gimmicks in his various crimes. Category:Super Friends Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Reboot